


i love you more than 'so much'

by yoongerine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Kisses, beomgyu is yeonjun's baby, soft beomjun, yeonjun is a whipped mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongerine/pseuds/yoongerine
Summary: "Hyung, you love me so much, don't you?""More than 'so much', Gyu"[or Yeonjun is so in love that he would plant a flower on the moon for Beomgyu.]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	i love you more than 'so much'

Yeonjun looks around the living room, making sure everything looks comfortable enough for him and his boyfriend, Beomgyu, to cuddle in. He hears a faint knock on the door and he quickly ran to the mirror to check himself. After fixing his hair, he runs to the door and opened it to see his sweet, lovely boyfriend in an oversized hoodie, sweatpants, and his messy hair that made him look extra cuddly.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun have been dating for a year now. It took a while for Yeonjun to understand his feelings towards Beomgyu for months but thanks to his friends, he was able to see things that he wouldn't notice without his friends pointing them out. Yeonjun has always had a soft spot for his Beomgyu. He would give him the world if he could. But who could blame him? Beomgyu is a very pretty and attractive person. He has everyone wrapped around his little fingers. But this truth also made Yeonjun protective over him. Ever since they started dating, Yeonjun made it very clear to everyone that Beomgyu was his boyfriend with all his forehead kisses, cheek kisses, and hugging each other every time they are seen together. 

Today, Beomgyu is finally done with all his exams and homework and now, they can finally have the whole night to themselves. Yeonjun invited Beomgyu to his apartment (It's a shared apartment. Yeonjun kicked his roommate out just so no one would disturb their cuddling sessions) so they could have a movie marathon in each other's arm. _He loved the way Beomgyu's figure could fit in his arms well._

As soon as Yeonjun's eyes connected with Beomgyu's, he hugged the smaller in a tight hug before letting him in. "Miss me?" Beomgyu said as he walks to the couch with blankets and pillows around it. "What do you think?" Yeonjun replied as he closed the door. Beomgyu only smiled and jumped on the couch, letting himself get buried into the comfortable blankets. Yeonjun sat down and grabbed the remote from the table. "What are we watching?" Beomgyu asked as he sat himself up and laid his head on Yeonjun shoulders. He grabbed Yeonjun's arm and hugged it, softly playing with Yeonjun's hands. "I can watch anything, You choose." He passed the remote to Beomgyu.

They ended up watching Tangled as Beomgyu, still, fiddled his fingers with Yeonjun's. Yeonjun looked at the younger, his eyes focused on the movie. He glanced at their hands that are close but not close enough. Yeonjun took the initiative and hold Beomgyu's hand tightly, a small smile appearing on the younger's lips which made Yeonjun's heart do backflips in him. "Focus on the movie, YJ" Beomgyu said, eyes still attached to the screen. " _But I like watching you._ " Yeonjun said, his eyes still not leaving the younger's face. "You can watch me after the movie." Yeonjun let out a small laugh and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

"You're making a mess, baby." Yeonjun grabbed a tissue from the counter and wiped the icing off of Beomgyu's nose, kissing it right after. Beomgyu let out another one of his lovely giggles. He dips his finger in the icing that was in the bowl and smeared it on Yeonjun's cheeks. "You're making a mess, baby." Beomgyu mocked and Yeonjun let out a chuckle before engulfing him in a big hug as Beomgyu laughed. The whole room was filled with flour particles all over, icing smeared on different parts of the kitchen counter, and all the laughs that the two had let out.

A ding coming from the oven was heard and the laughter died down slowly as Beomgyu frees himself from Yeonjun's tight hug. He grabbed the mittens and took the cupcakes out of the oven. Beomgyu let the cupcakes cool down on the side, he took the mittens off and sat down on top of the counter. Yeonjun went closer to him, his arms snaking around Beomgyu's waist as he places his head on top of the younger's shoulder. Beomgyu smiles and gives him small kisses on his head, his arms placed around Yeonjun's shoulders. The two just stay there in silence but it was comfortable. 

They've been in that position for 5 minutes before Yeonjun broke the silence and reminds Beomgyu about the cupcakes. "Where's the icing?" Beomgyu asks and they checked the bowl that used to be filled with icing. "Uh.. Gone?" Yeonjun replied and placing the bowl in the sink. Beomgyu chuckles and grabs a cupcake from the tray and peeled the wrapper. He extends his arm and places it in front of Yeonjun's face. "Say 'Ahh'" Beomgyu said, swaying the cupcake around. Yeonjun smiles and bites into the cupcake. Beomgyu focused on Yeonjun's expression as he bites into the cupcake and eats along with him. "We make good cupcakes." Yeonjun says, reaching out for the cupcake on Beomgyu's hand to take another bite. Beomgyu, lovingly, watches him take multiple bites from the cupcake. 

_Cute_. Beomgyu thinks.

* * *

After eating and cleaning up the mess they made in the kitchen, the two are now on the couch either just staring at each other or asking about what they did yesterday, today, and what they want to do tomorrow. Their relationship is loud and even louder in silence. You could feel their love for each other by just seeing how they look at each other. They are meant for each other. The universe really made sure that in whatever situation they are in, they would meet and love each other. Yeonjun is Beomgyu's YJ, and Beomgyu is Yeonjun's BG. 

Beomgyu lays his head on Yeonjun's lap as Yeonjun's hand, automatically, brushes Beomgyu's hair. " _Hyung, you love me so much, don't you?"_ Beomgyu says and giggling right after.

" _More than 'so much'. I love you more than 'so much', Gyu."_

And that was all Beomgyu needed to hear before drifting to sleep on Yeonjun's lap, ready to face another day knowing his YJ loves him more than 'so much'.

**Author's Note:**

> missing soft beomjun pt 7987654325827


End file.
